Santa Baby
by TheRainWolf
Summary: Tenten finds out who her father is and it's none other then Santa Clause. Now Tenten has to get married before christmas or the'll be no Santa Clause. One Shot. R&R please. NejiTenten


I took a little break from my other story, "When ninja's go to Hogwarts as wizards", to write this. Anyway I hope you all like it.

Special thanks to AmiWuvsNeji who took her time and proof read this.

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

It was a cold winter day, the wind blew soft but was cold enough too cut through glass. It was Christmas Eve and in the sky someone passed by the moon. A sleigh pulled by 8 reindeers. In the sleigh was a big red sack and an old fat man, dressed in red. He had a beard that flowed down his chest. In one hand he held the reins to the reindeer in the other he held a bundle. The bundle started to cry as he flow over a small town called Konoha.

"Hush my little one," he said as he rocked the baby in his arm. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes meet his, but he soon raised his head and pulled on the reins. The reindeers came to a stop as they landed on the ground next to a building. He got out of the sleigh with his daughter in his hands. He walked over to the door and put the baby on the door step, he rung the doorbell (AN, yes there are door bells in my story) and then got back into his sleigh, a tear fell down his cheek as he took off.

The door opened exposing an old man. He had a grey beard and was wearing a white outfit with a red cap. He leaned over and held the bundle.

"Now what do we have here?" he asked as he looked at the small baby in his hands. The baby opened her eyes and stared at the old man, who held her. The old man smiled and was about to take the child in the house when he found a note on the spot that the bundle had laid on seconds ago. He picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Hokage sama,_

_This is my daughter, her name is Tenten. Please would you take her in as a member of your village and teach her the way of a ninja._

There was no name at the end. The Hokage looked at the baby and then at the letter. He decided it wouldn't hurt so he took the baby inside. He would find foster parents for her in the mourning.

* * *

The seasons came and went by, soon it had been 18 years since the baby was brought to Konoha by the stranger. She kept her name as Tenten. She was adopted by two Jounin, who were good parents to her but when she was 10 they passed away on an A class mission. She lived alone since then. She graduated from the Academy with a specialty in weapons when she was 13. She was then put in a team of three. Her team mates included Rock Lee, who grew to be like a brother to her, and Hyuuga Neji, who was, just about a year ago, her biggest crush. About a year ago Neji confessed his love to her and the two have been a happy couple since then. Today was December 21, and she, Neji, and Lee had just got back from a B rank mission, the three were now Jounin.

-------------------------------------Tenten's POV------------------------------------

"That was a very youthful mission!" Lee said as he jumped ahead of me and Neji.

I looked at Neji who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Lee, how was that youthful?? We had to kill someone," Lee stopped and then started to run again.

"It was youthful in the matter that I have no clue!" Was what he said. I laughed.

We made it to Tsunade sama's office in a matter of minutes. Neji gave her the info about the mission and then we left.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day Lee?" I asked as we walked down the streets of Konoha.

"I am going to find Sakura a blossom and declare my love for her," He ran off towards a pink head.

"When is Lee going to give up? He's been trying that for four years now," I said as I leaned against Neji.

Lee still hasn't gotten use to me and Neji going out so we have to wait till he leaves before we can actually do anything, even holding hands freaks him out.

"Don't know," Was his reply, I looked up at him and smiled.

"So what are you doing the rest of today?" I said as he walked me home, we were holding hands.

"Hiashi sama wants to teach me a new technique." I sighed.

"Okay then." We stopped in front of my door; he kissed me on my lips and then left. I walked to my door and put in my key. I walked in and then closed the door. I sighed again.

"Alone once more," I said. My home was very depressing, sometimes. I missed my parents, well I know they weren't my real parents but it was the closet thing I have ever had. I yawned as I walked up to my room.

"That mission was really tiring," I said as I walked in my room. I grabbed my P.Js and then headed towards my bathroom. I took a long relaxing shower and then went back to my room. I got under the covers and closed my eyes.

"Click, Click, Click" The noise came from the roof. It woke me up but I didn't care about it so I put the pillow over my head.

"Click, Click, Click" The noise came again, I couldn't take it. I got out of my bed and went over to my window; I opened it and stuck my head out.

"Neji what the beep do you want, its 1 A.M." I yelled. I opened my eyes to find that no one was there.

"Click, Click, BOOM!!!" I let out a little scream as I heard the BOOM sound, it had come from downstairs.

I grabbed a Kunai and then slowly walked downstairs. I stopped as got to my living room, I peaked around the corner, and I dropped my Kunai when I saw him. In front of my fireplace stood a man. He had white hair and wore a red suit; he was really fat as well. I walked over to the round man. He looked at me and then smiled.

"You've grown into a lovely lady," He said as he hugged me.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stepped back. He looked back at me and smiled again.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked. I looked at him and then an image popped into my mind. It was the image of my father, when I was a baby. That old man was my father.

"You're….You're my father?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear," he said. My eyes filled with tears and then they came rolling down my cheeks. I hugged him, as he rubbed my back. I then pulled back and looked at him.

"You're Santa Clause aren't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"So that means my last name is Clause?" He nodded again.

"So why have you come?" I asked as he and I sat on the couch

"Well, you see you are at the age where I need you to take over the family business," He said as he looked at his green gloves, I jumped off the couch.

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BECOME SANTA CLAUSE!!!" I yelled.

"No, no no," He said as I sat back on the coach.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked, he looked back at his gloves.

"I need you to become Mrs. Clause," He said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Then who's going to be Santa Clause?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Your husband," He said without a smile on his face.

"My…My…..MY WHAT!!?" I screamed at him once again as I jumped off the couch. He stood up.

"Your husband. Tenten honey I need you to get married, so your husband can become Santa Clause and take over the family business," He said. I was still gasping.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. I took a deep breath and then answered."Yes"

"Good, then all you have to do is get him to marry you," He said as a smiled came back to his face.

"When do we have to be married?" I asked.

"You have to be married by Christmas."

"WHAT!! That's only in 3 days." (AN, it's one A.M. making it the 22)

"Then you have three days to get married, and in the mean time I will stay here with you," He said this as if three days was a long time.

I know I couldn't argue with him so I led him to the extra bedroom. He went into it and I went back to my bed.

I didn't fall asleep again that night, but just laid there in my bed thinking about what had just happened. The sun rose and I got out of bed. I walked downstairs. Dad was still asleep so I fixed my own breakfast. After I ate I walked back upstairs and to my room, where I got dressed in my normal ninja outfit. I went downstairs and wrote a note to my dad and put it on the counter. The note said,

_Dear Dad,_

_Gone training with Neji. Be back for lunch. Make sure your up and ready by then. He's eating lunch with us._

_Love,_

_Tenten _

I then walked out the door and towards our training grounds. I found Neji standing in the middle looking at the sky, I walked up to him. Even though he wasn't facing me, I know he know I was there.

"Hey Tenten," He said as his pale Lavender eye's fell from the sky and onto me. I was going to smile but then I remembered what I had to tell him. I looked at the ground. He turned around and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Neji, there's something I have to tell you," I said as I looked up at him.

"You love someone else?" he said as he looked away. I gasped, how he could think that?

"No, no. Neji I could never love anyone else," I said, he looked back at me and smiled.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"It's just that my father, my real father, came home last night and...," I looked back at the ground.

"And what?" He asked, I looked back at him.

"And well, you're going to laugh at this but… Ummm…. Well… MyrealdadisreallySantaandhecamebacklastnighttotellmethatineedtotakeoverthefamilybusinessbuticantbeSantaClausesooIhavetogetmarriedbeforechristmaswhichisonylinthreedays!!!!" I said a little to fast, so fast that even Neji couldn't hear it.

"Tenten Slow down and tell me again," I took a deep breath.

"My real dad is really Santa Clause and he came back last night to tell me that I need to take over the family business but I cant be Santa Clause so I have to get married before Christmas which is only in three days!!!!" I said slower this time so he could understand me.

"So what you're saying is that your dad, who is really Santa Clause, came home last night and told you that you needed to take over the family business, which is becoming Santa Clause, but since you're a girl you need a husband to become Santa Clause but since you don't have a husband you need to get married and this is all before Christmas which is in three days. Is that right?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah…Yeah." He then started to laugh, just a little, but since it was him, Neji Hyuuga, a little laugh was a big laugh.

"What? You don't believe me do you?" I asked as a blush came across my face. He stopped laughing and looked at me with kindness in his eyes.

"I believe you, I have no reason not to, it's just the way you say it is funny," He said as he smiled.

"So do you at least get what I'm asking you?" I asked as I looked at him. He closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"Yes I get what you're asking and I'm going to take this as a yes then," This time it was me who was confused. He then kneeled down on one knee and got took a small black box out of his pocket and opened it and held it out to me.

"Tenten would you marry me?" he asked. My eyes widened, I then practically fell into his arms. He caught me and then I burst into tears.

"YES, yes yes Neji I will," I said as my tears were soaked into his shirt. He helped me back onto my feet and then whipped away my tears. He placed the ring on my hand.

"So you ready to spar?" He asked, with a smile on his face. I laughed, typical Neji, I thought. I took out a kunai as he activated his Byakugan.

"By the way, you're coming over to my house today for lunch and so you can meet my father," I said as I throw the kunai at his head, he dodged it and then ran towards me.

"Fine by me," he said as I jumped back.

The spar lasted a few hours. Neji ended up winning, like usual. It was already time for lunch so I and he walked towards my house, where my dad was waiting for us. When we got to my house, I opened the door and me and he walked in.

"Dad I'm home!" I called out as we entered. I didn't hear any response.

"Dad?? You here??" I said as we, as in me and Neji, walked into the living room. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

"Dad?" I said as we went into the kitchen, only to find my dad cooking.

"Dad what are you doing?" I asked him as black smoke was starting to come out of the stove.

"I was trying to cook but that didn't work to well," he laughed. I shooed both him and Neji out of the kitchen as I cleaned up my father's mess and started to cook lunch. My father and Neji both sat on the couch and started to talk.

"So I assume you're this Neji guy, my baby's boyfriend?" My dad asked.

"My name is Neji sir but I am no longer Tenten's boyfriend. I proposed to her today and she is now my fiancé" he said in respect. My father combed his white beard.

"So you two are now engaged?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Neji said. A smile spread across my father's face.

"That's very good, and she has explained to you about the family business right?"

"Yes, but I do have a question for you," Neji said.

"And what is this question?" My father said as Neji looked at his oversized belly.

"Would I have to become, um…well…over weight like you and have white hair and a beard?" He asked, my father let out a huge jolly laugh and slapped Neji on the back.

"Oh of course not. I'm only like this because I'm old and have eaten a little too much with out working out or trying to lose my weight." He said with a jolly old smile.

"That's good," Neji sighed.

"You guys ready to eat lunch?" I said as I entered the room, with a tray of cookies on it.

"I like this kid," My father said as he slapped Neji and the back again, making him flinch in pain, during the spar I had hit him in the back with one of my many pointy toys.

We ate lunch with much laughter and the next day, the 23, I and Neji got married. On the 24 we, as in me, Neji and my father left for the North Pole. Father had his reindeer come pick us up. When we got there, Neji was fitted and got a red Santa suit like my father. That night him and my father took off to give out presents. My father was showing Neji what to do, since next year he would have to do it all alone. I got to meet my mother and we waited for Neji and my father to come back. Christmas morning came quick and it was so exiting to see my love come home in a red sleigh pulled by 8 reindeers, sitting next to my father.

* * *

Well thats all. I hope you all liked it. Sorry for any OOCness. 


End file.
